


Movie Night - Irumatsu

by GrimChip



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Himiko Yumeno(mentioned), Movie Night, Tenko Chabashira(mentioned) - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimChip/pseuds/GrimChip
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu invites her best friend, and crush, Miu Iruma, over for a movie night with plans to confess her feelings. Will it go as planned, or will Kaede lose her closest friend?
Relationships: Irumatsu - Relationship, KaedexMiu, MiuxKaede
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Movie Night - Irumatsu

**Author's Note:**

> There is fluff at the end, and implied nsfw. Nothing bad though.

It was a cold Saturday evening in Miyagi, and one Kaede Akamatsu was preparing for a movie night with her best friend, and crush, Miu Iruma. They had become best friends during their time at Hope’s Peak Academy, and had remained friends even after graduating two years ago. 

Tonight, Kaede had invited Miu over for a movie night with plans to confess her feelings to her inventor friend. She was hella nervous though, since she had no clue how Miu felt about her. However, she did know that Miu was bisexual, which eased Kaede’s little lesbian heart somewhat. To plan for tonight, Kaede had actually talked to her good friend Tenko about how she could confess to Miu. Tenko told her to just be herself, and if Miu somehow rejected Kaede, she was sure they’d still be friends. Tenko also confessed that she was also hella nervous when she was confessing to Himiko, but it turned out all along that Himiko liked her as well. Kaede hoped her confession would turn out the same. 

The pianist stood at her kitchen counter and was preparing popcorn for the two of them. However, she quickly became lost in thought about Miu. She thought about all the things she loved about Miu, including her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, her cute laugh, her soft baby blue eyes, her curvy body, and how badly she wanted to grab Miu’s face and kis-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The microwave interrupted Kaede’s train of thought as the popcorn was now done. As she took the bag out of the microwave she felt how her face was now warm from her thoughts. She lightly smacked her face and tried to calm down since Miu could arrive at any minute. Kaede then poured the popcorn into a large bowl and set it on her coffee table. As she went back to the kitchen to prepare drinks, she heard her soft doorbell ring throughout her home. Miu was here.

Kaede kind of froze in place for a second before taking a deep breath and walked to her door. She was of course greeted by the gorgeous girl genius herself, who was dressed in a tight fitting hoodie, black leggings, and knee high boots. “Hey Bakamatsu! Didn’t think you would answer for a moment!” Kaede rubbed the back of her neck lightly. “Yeah, sorry Miu, I was preparing for our movie night..” Miu saw what she meant by “preparing” as she walked in and saw a stack of movies and popcorn on the coffee table, as well as a few blankets and pillows on the couch. She then took a glance at the small kitchen and noticed several different drinks on the counter. “Well I’ll be damned! You did a lot for just the two of us Bakamatsu!” Miu laughed lightly and put her hand on Kaede’s shoulder.

This however got Kaede a little flustered again. “Sorry if it's too much, Miu.. I just wanted you to enjoy your time here tonight.” Kaede looked up at her slightly taller friend. “Well duh I’m gonna enjoy my time here tonight, Kaeidiot! I’m here with my best friend, and I’m lucky she knows how to be an amazing hostess.” Miu then went and sat down on the couch and began looking through the movies as Kaede was left a blushing mess by the door. She shook her head and sped past Miu over to her kitchen where the drinks were, where she grabbed a water for herself and a cream soda for Miu, one of her favorites.

Kaede joined Miu on the couch as Miu finally settled on a movie. “Let’s watch this!” Miu held up the one movie Kaede was hoping she wouldn’t pick: Paranormal Activity. “Miu, you know I’m not a big fan of horror movies.” Miu gave her a puzzled yet funny look. “Well then why did ya put it in the pile, Kaeidiot! And anyways, if you’re scared, you can just, um.. c-cuddle up next to m-me..” Miu struggled to say the last part as it kind of came out as a whisper. Kaede thought it was super cute when the inventor got embarrassed, considering she always put up a confident persona.

Miu gave Kaede the disk as she reluctantly got up and popped it into the DVD player. She then sat back down and once the ad’s were over, she pressed play. On the couch, the girls were already quite close together as their shoulders were touching. Kaede tried not to pay attention to the contact as she stared straight ahead at the TV with a small pink blush on her cheeks. Miu on the other hand, kept glancing at Kaede. Miu had seen this movie before, and knew a jumpscare was coming up. She adjusted herself so her arms were out from under the blanket that was on top of them. Kaede didn’t really think much of it, but her attention was quickly back to the movie as the music went quiet and small creeks could be heard. She didn’t like the feeling growing within her, but couldn’t look away. Then, she was jumpscared so badly she completely turned towards Miu and buried her face into Miu’s neck.

Miu then began to laugh. She brought her hand to her face and tried to muffle her melodic laughter. Kaede was a little upset as she lifted her head and paused the movie. “You!.. you knew that was coming, didn’t you?! You could’ve told me!” Her face was visibly red even though it was a little dark in the living room. Kaede huffed and turned her head away from the laughing Miu. “I’m sorry, Kae! Really! I just wanted to see you piss yourself, and I’d say it worked.” Both the girls paused and realized what Miu just said. Kae. She called Kaede a nickname, and it was cute?!

Kaede snapped her head towards Miu, but this time Miu had her head turned away from Kaede, with a hand covering her mouth again, but not to cover laughter. She was trying to cover her blushing mess of a face and avoid eye contact with the pianist beside her. Kaede then began to chuckle softly as she grabbed Miu’s free hand. “Ya know, that was pretty cute, Miu. And a lot nicer than ‘Bakamatsu’ or ‘Kaeidiot’.” The blushing, flustered mess that was Miu slowly turned towards Kaede. “W-what are y-you doing b-b-bakamatsu..!” Miu slightly raised their joined hands to signify what she was talking about.

“Oh, this?” Kaede had a playful tone in her voice now that was low and, to Miu, kind of hot. “Well.. you seemed like you needed some sort of reassurance about that nickname, but, I guess if you don’t want me to hold your hand I won’t.” Kaede began to take her hand away but Miu stopped her by gripping harder. “N-no!.. I mean.. you don’t h-have to.. its, uh.. k-kinda nice..” Miu was then blushing harder, and Kaede couldn’t help but giggle. Suddenly, she felt a burst of confidence, and decided now was maybe a good time to try and tell Miu her feelings.

Kaede then repositioned herself so she was fully facing Miu now. Their hands were still connected, and Kaede had a sense of confidence that Miu could feel. Kaede took a deep breath, then locked eyes with Miu. The inventor was a little confused on what was happening, but didn’t say anything. “Miu, there’s something really important that I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, and I don’t want you to judge me..” All Miu did was nod in a supportive way, and let Kaede continue. “So, here it goes.. Miu, I.. I really, really like you. And.. I want to be more than just best friends with you. You mean so much to me, and I want us to grow together and be the best we can be for one another. So, Miu.. I’m.. I’m in love with you. I love you so much, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Miu had a few silent tears roll down her cheeks. Kaede became concerned and thought she just ruined her friendship with the inventor, but then Miu spoke up. “Kaede.. I.. I never thought you of all people could love someone l-like me..” Miu’s voice was soft compared to her usual raspy one, and Kaede moved her free hand up to Miu’s face to wipe away some of her tears. “No one has actually ever really cared about m-me like you do.. and.. I’m so happy t-that you like me back.. I was so s-scared to tell you how I feel..” Kaede had a small look of shock on her face that Miu actually felt the same way about her, but it was quickly replaced with a comforting look.

“Of course I like you, Miu. Anyone would be dumb if they didn’t. You are so amazing, and not just with your talent. You are funny, and always make me feel better. You are also so beautiful, and-“ Kaede was cut off by Miu gently placing her lips onto Kaede’s. They were soft, and Kaede didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. Kaede caressed Miu’s face lightly as they kissed, and shortly after Miu broke it. “K-kaede, will you.. will you pretty please be my girlfriend?” Kaede only smiled at Miu. “Of course.” She said in a very caring tone. Miu smiled as happy tears now fell from her eyes as she placed her hand on the one that Kaede still had on her face.

“I love you too..” Miu almost said in a whisper. Kaede leaned forward and placed her lips back onto Miu’s, this time filled with more love and passion. Miu broke their joined hands as she placed hers onto Kaede’s cheek. The two began making out, and soon they both fell over, Kaede atop of Miu. Once Kaede realized their position, she tried to get off of Miu as she said “sorry”, but Miu grabbed her arm. “I-It’s fine, Kae..” Kaede’s heart melted at the nickname, and she couldn’t say no after that. The two resumed their make out session, with little moans from both of them in between. Kaede went to kiss down Miu’s neck, but paused. “Hey, Miu.. should we take this to my room?” She said as she had a heavy blush on her face. Miu only nodded quickly as they got up and went to the pianists bedroom. Kaede locked the door behind them, and they had a night the two of them wouldn’t forget.


End file.
